User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Death-Shi
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ ...What do you mean I have been slacking on articles lately? I have been busy! You try to working on proper and well-made articles while preparing for midterms and exams, and still having a life on the side. ...Okay, I spent some of that time to get more invested in Hearthstone now that the new expansion launched, and I actually played through the final parts of Undertale as well. But I am here now, okay? ...What? Just get onto the article? Sheesh, okay... Here we have a fan favorite deck if I have ever seen one. Death entered the scene with some explosive damage burst in the form of one of the most disgusting abilities in the game: Shadow Dive. The ability to attack the opposing fighter even if they have a monster in the center. Death is the prominent deck who utilize this mechanic, and have what might be the biggest burst of damage that exists in Buddyfight (except Danger World), with the ability to deal anywhere from 13 to as much as 28 damage from one single turn alone (from my counting No idea if the damage is higher). Setup is required, and the combo is long and situational, but it just comes to show how dangerous these floating skeletons are. Do note: the minimum damage of 13 is actually easy to achieve. Gallows "Gestus" is one of the better Death cards we can find. He might only be able to be called by having 3 or more different Death attribute cards in your drop, but that is hardly an issue with all the Death spells one can run alongside the monsters. Or Accel End, which has that primary function in the deck, to make Gestus live. His ability is to give your other Death monsters and extra critical and 2000 power, making a full field very devestating. The power gain is actually more relevant than you think, because Hero World exist, and they exist to solely make your day bad and miserable. Warriors of justice, yeah right. Goradory is a sneaky little fellow, being an actual Black Dragon that managed to sneak into the deck, and is not named Death Wizard Dragon. Goradory sports a 2/2/1 spread for stats, but when your opponent has 4 or more cards in their drop, he becomes a 5/3/1, for free no less! The only restriction is that he can not be called to the center, but that is such a minor offset for beastly stats. For some fun, I decided to add Manifile to this list. Going against Dragon World? Smack their suckers into the center and deny them their Dragon Shields. Problem solved~ He is mostly a fun card more than anything else. And Gallows "SD" is a good Size 0 to our line-up with Gestus, the best fitting buddy of the deck because of how abusable he can be. And he heals you as well, the little bugger~ Blixt is one of the strongest Death cards we have, sporting the 2 crit Double Attack Shadow Dive. Using him right can result in you just winning the game the turn you play him. He is that good. Giudecca might seem like an odd and out of place choice to many...and he is, I admit. But the damage he can push out if he is allowed to stay on the field is just insane. 6 damage gone like so. He is dangerous, nothing short of it. Finally, Bloodsucker, the Impact Monster form of Gallows, sporting some pretty good defenses for a Death monster, and with the ability to heal when he deals damage, while being a Shadow Dive Impact Monster too, it is just really really good. Makes it easier to push for the final push to win. It should come as no shocker that Darkness Dragon World likes their spells by now. Not as much as Magic World, but still quite a lot. Maxing out Black Dragon Shield and Death Grip for being staples. Though some might want Midnight Shadow over the shield, to protect their monsters instead, which is okay. Abyss Symphony is best kept at 3, but feel free to max it, if you see it fit/think it would benefit you. Death Hiding is a salvage for all of our Shadow Dive monsters. Such cards are a luxury, and the fact Shadow Dive Death got it is a huge boon. It effectively lets you play 3 extra copies of any Shadow Diver you have, granted they end up in the drop first. Deadly Boost might seem like a bad card, but trust me, it is not. It is meant to enable the insane final turn pushers that end the game. Use it when you are going for the kill and dont hold back! Judgement Day might be the most important card Death has, but running too many can ruin you, which is why we are not maxing it entirely. This crafty spell increases the crit of all Death monsters on your field by 1 until the end of turn. Pretty destructive, and here is the fun part: This effect lingers. Any monster that enter the field automaticly has the critical boost on it. So combining this card with the likes of Hell Gate Walter is the final judgement you pass on your opponent. Combine this with the gauge boost you have in the deck to enable insane plays, and you can end up reaching insane numbers of damage as mentioned earlier. Blixt, Gestus, and SD with Judgement Day becomes a 13 damage board. Combine this with Bloodsucker to go up to 17, then cast Hell Gate Walter to call out Blixt and SD again (if you have the gauge) and the total damage will rank up to 28. Lots of gauge is needed, and the setup is also needed, but the option is there. And even if you do not reach max damage, you should be able to easily get rid of your opponent. Death is named what it is, for a reason. So, with all of that said: Please stop picking on Shido, or else you might actually be on the recieving end of the Shadow Dive masacre. The Death monsters might be fragile, but man do they pack a punch. Who knows what support they will get in the future to boost Shadow Dive, or even their Burn mechanic...or potentially give them a new playstyle entirely. Either way, be careful...these reapers are after your soul. Category:Blog posts